Dissidia Final Fantasy X SSB Ultimate: Time Merge
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: Set place years after SSBU and just took after Dissidia NT. A new villain plan to create a new era with the villains, one without gods and fighting to be endless. The heroes must work together to stop this from happening.
1. Time Collides

Chapter 1: Time Collides

Many years had passed since the Super Smash Bros warriors had defeated Galeem and Dhakron and when the Smashers and the Spirits all returned to their respective worlds, the Smash Bros world was gone, but due to the dragon Shinryu, shaped it and changed it into a new world: World B, where a new conflict took place for fourteen cycles of war between the gods of harmony and discord.

In the 12th cycle, warriors for another world stopped an army of deadly manakins so the other heroes could fight to end the cycle for good while in the 13th cycle, the heroes defeated their villains and ended the God of Discord Chaos, on the goddess of harmony, Cosmos' sacrifice.

Then a new 14th cycle happened in which Materia, the goddess of machinery, and Spiritus, the god of magic, found out about Shinyu stealing energies from the cycles and have warriors of good and evil to form a temporary truce and destroyed Shinyu once and for all.

Just as the heroes help to rebuild World B before returning, someone else has other motion in plan.

In the land of discord, Garland, Emperor, Cloud of Darkness, Exdeath, Kefka, Sephiroth, Ultimecia, Kam'lanaut, Vayne, Zeno and Adyrn look at the barren wasteland.

"Guess there's nothing we can do here. Let us resume our scheme back at our own world." Garland said.

But then, to their surprise, a strange sandstorm circle around them before they look to the sky to see a strange man appear before them. He has brightly coloured wings but wore a suit made of dark tentacles and his eyes are purple.

"Who are you? Another one of those so called god coming to gload us?" Emperor asked.

"No, Mateus. I am so much more. Behold!" The man said and the sandstorm circle around the villains giving them more strength.

"What in the world is this?" Exdeath questioned. "I feel my power over the void returning!"

"I am Galkron. Ruler of Light and Darkness." The man said as from behind him, Golbez, Kuja, Jecht and Snow appear behind him but they seem to be motionless and their eyes are red.

"Care to tell us what trick you just pulled?" Kefka asked, impressed at what they had seen.

"I placed them under my control so they won't think about double crossing or betrayal." Galkron said, before he teleported them all to a strange room with a giant hourglass before them.

"This is my domain. My plan was to establish the world, no, the whole universe, into my design, form either of light… or darkness. But my plans have come to nought after the Smash Bros defeated Galeem and Dhakron." Galkron said.

"Smash Bros? What are you talking about?" Zeno asked.

"Before this world became the world you know today, it used to be a world filled of heroes battling it out in five tournaments called Super Smash Bros. Warriors were called by Master Hand and Crazy Hand to do battle. Of course, the first they have to fight Master. The second named Melee, have the villains wisen up and try to conquer the world through trickery, though they failed. Brawl has a being called Tabuu creating the Subspace Emissary to conquer the world, only to fail. The 4th reveal the Master Core being the brains behind the Hands and was destroyed. The 5th, the Ultimate, have my two counterparts trying to change the world, and I fell, but reborn in something greater. Then this world became the conflict of Cosmos, Chaos, Materia and Spiritus. The lot of you have fought in this conflict many times" Galkron said "Yet, they restricted you from your true purposes, making you serve them like puppets."

"What can be done? The past is the past is it not?" Sephiroth asked.

"It may not be. I intend to create a new era: the one of two timelines come together. I vow to create… a New Era. With this hourglass, I can change time and history and even merge. But even my powers have limits, and I must have protection so I can work." Galkron said in reply.

"How will this New Era be different?" Ultimecia asked.

"It'll be a whole lot different. But one thing for certain: there be no Materia or Spiritus and you lot can do anything to your hearts desire. Revenge, destruction, Void. Alot."

That was a good deal to all the villains who look at each other and nodded nefariously.

"Where do we begin?" Adyrn asked, making Galkron smirk and raise his hand to the hourglass and began to merge time and space.

-In the wasteland-

Warrior of Light, Firion, Onion Knight, Cecil, Kain, Bartz, Terra, Locke, Cloud, Tifa, Squall, Rinoa, Zidane, Tidus, Yuna, Shantotto, Vaan, Lightning, Y'shtola, Noctis, Ace, Ramza and newcomers Sora and Sion were watching the world after it been rebuild from Shinyu's destruction.

"So we saved this world. This is the part where we part ways right?" Bartz asked, to which Sora said. "It is a shame. I like to know you guys better, well… I know Cloud, Tifa, Leon, Tidus and Yuna from my own universe but…"

"Oh I am sure we'll meet again in future." Rinoa said cheerfully.

"Hold on. Is this the part where we about to disappear back to our own world?" Zidane asked as he noticed something was off.

"Yeah. Shouldn't the crystals glow or something?" Onion Knight then questioned.

At this, a giant sandstorm surround the area and around the warriors making them all shield themselves as they tried to look through the storm.

"What's going on?" Yuna let out as they saw many sand tornados form in front of them as they sense light and darkness from each one.

"Hey, look!" Tidus called out as he see something is emerging out of some of them.

First to come out from the darkness side is a fat man with a twisted moustache and wore a biker outfit and a yellow helmet, which was followed by a young man wearing a black toga, black hair and black wings came out and swing his twin blades in his hands.

Coming into their line of sight was a strange creature that was 6 feet 7 inches tall and has a white body with a pronounced purple tail and stomach, purple pupils, bulbous fingertips, and a mass of flesh that connects from the center of its back to its head behind its neck and has some strange power glowing in his hands.

An anthro mean looking wolf came out wearing a purple jacket, dark jump suit and a eyepatch over his right eye and twirl his blaster in his hands emerged, as did a spherical creature with wings than turned into a cape and wore a grey mask over it head appear and slashed his sword in the air.

Then a dark armour figure appeared and infused with some strange blue energy floated in mid air.

Then a huge dragon like creature with huge wings and yellow eyes and razor claw hands and feet appeared and give out a roar.

Then a being of evil emerged as a man with red hair, dark black and brown armour appeared wielding a giant sword emerged before moving his hand back to let his red cape fly behind him. He also has a jewel on his forehead and has evil eyes.

A green reptile who has a huge yellow belly, a crown and red cape appeared and seem to have red bloodshots in his hands emerged next.

Lastly, a huge reptile appeared with red hair, yellow skin with a green face and a spiky green shell on his back and black braces and let out some flames from his mouth letting his rage flow.

The warriors could tell they were the bad guys because of the auras they are sensing.

But from the other side, a young man wearing a red bandana, a yellow jacket, a blue tunic and wielding a red sword and shield with a mouse in his pocket appear on the light side slashing his sword mid air

Next came a young man wearing a red cap with Fatal Fury on it, a red jacket and blue jeans and has blonde hair in a long ponytail hair, which was followed by a young man with black hair, a eye mask over his eyes and wore a black jacket, clothing and red gloves and holds his gun.

A man with brown hair, a white karate gi and red headband appeared next and goes into his fighting pose, followed closely as a blue hedgehog emerged next earing white gloves and red and white sneakers who demonstrated his great speed by running on the spot.

A small female yellow dog came out next, wearing a green vest and blue skirt looking around a bit anxious.

A young man came out next with blonde hair wearing a red jacket, a shirt and shorts and wield a red sword which also activated a blue laser like blade from it.

Then a orange squid looking girl appeared with orange hair and wore a white shirt and black shorts and holds a ink blaser.

Next to appear was someone who look like the black angel but he has brown hair, a white toga, white wings and wield two golden blades and more of a cheerful person than the black angel.

The next person to appear is a young man with blue hair, wore a blue tunic, a blue cape and black pants and wield a sword and next to him is his ally, a blue hair man with a headband, wore a brown and blue shirt and cream like trousers, red cape and wields a gold giant sword.

A small boy appear next wearing a red cap, a yellow and blue shirt, blue shorts and hold a bat appeared. As did a short, yellow furred mouse appear next with brown markings covering his back and a lightning bolt-shaped tail. It had black-tipped, pointed ears and red circular pouches on their cheeks, which can spark with electricity.

An anthro fox came out next with a green jumpsuit, a white jacket and boots as he twirl his blaster in his hand, while next to him was a blue female girl vixen wearing a bra, bracelets and loincloth, where she wielded a staff, the pair ready to fight, and from the looks of it as a team.

A pink ball-like creature came next with cute hands, red feet and a smile on his face, looking innocent, but it was clear there was far more to this creature than first met.

A green like dinosaur appear next with a huge nose, a red saddle and red shoes as he waved his hand in the air, excited to fight.

A woman in a red and yellow armour appear next holding her blaster in the air as she was prepare to fire if any danger came her way.

Then a woman with blonde hair, a pink and white dress with pointy ears and a tiara on her forehead appeared as her cape flapped behind her as she looked around in confusion, but felt some comfort as a young man with blonde shaggy hair with a ponytail on the back and a light blue tunic with a white sword patterns on it came out of the sandstorm beside her. He has a brown strap on his chest and wore cream pants and brown boots and gloves. He wield a blue handled sword in his right hand and his shield on his left as he took some slash with his sword.

A huge monkey creature appeared next wearing a red necktie, pounding his chest with his fists, expressing his strength, anger and eagerness to pummel anybody who tried to wrong him.

A woman with blonde hair and a beautiful blue gown appear next. Part of her hair covered her left eye, where a small star-like creature hovered around her, which the blonde soothed and showed a great affection to, causing the star creature to chirp happily.

A green thin man with a moustache appeared wearing a green hat, shirt and blue overalls as he trembled and shake with fear.

Lastly, a shorter man with a black moustache with a red hat, shirt and blue overalls lastly appear and in his white gloved hands, he merged two small fireballs and fused them into one showing great courage.

When the sandstorm disappeared, all stood in confusion as no one know what just happened.

"Who are they?" Warrior of Light asked, where Squall crossed his arms and said in reply. "I don't know. But those lot over there I don't trust."

"Cloud?" Lightning asked as Cloud stepped forward recognising the warriors as he asked in surprise. "Mario? Sonic?"

"Cloud?" Mario and Sonic let back as they recognised the swordsman too.

"You again? What is the meaning of this? What is going on?" The reptile known as Bowser demanded.

"That should be my question. The Smash Bros were disband long ago." Cloud said.

"We are at the Smash Bros Ultimate Tournament. We just watched Galeem and Dhakron crash into the sea after we defeated them." Mario said.

"We are decades beyond that event." Cloud said as Rosalina, the girl in the blue gown, replied "For us, it happens only moments ago."

"What game are you playing, Mario? What magic powers this disillusion?" Bowser demanded.

"If it's an illusion, it's one we all share. Is it possible that the past and the future are colliding?" Mario asked.

"Wait a minute" Tifa called, before asking. "Yes… Cloud told me about you all. You're… Super Smash Bros warriors aren't you?"

"Super Smash Bros warriors?" Zidane questioned.

"Pikachu, Marth, Kirby, Eight, Shulk, Samus, Ryu, Terry, Joker… all Smash fighters who have returned to their own worlds. If you all have returned, then what about…?" Cloud began to question, noticing they were several fighters short.

"We're here, Cloud" The blond haired swordsman said as the blonde hair princess stood next to him, glad to see his rival.

"Link… and Zelda…" Cloud said, remembering the friendly battles he have with the Champion of Hyrule.

"So Cloud, I'd take it they are friends of yours?" Sion asked.

"Those guys are…" Cloud said pointing to the heroic said but then said to the evil side "They are not."

"You are correct, human." Mewtwo said bitterly, crossing his arms and keeping a cold calmness in his pose and tone. "Now us all what we want to know…"

"Or we'll force you into submission." The evil man known as Ganondorf said.

"What don't you make us?" Firion demanded as the warriors of Materia charged at the villains.

Dark Pit and Dark Samus fired their blast and arrow at Lightning and Terra who avoided and sent lighting strikes at them only for the dark copies to avoid and charged.

Squall lunged his gunblade at K. Rool and tried to slash him but the Kremling leap away and toss his crowd in wich Squall nearly avoided.

Mewtwo fired a collective of Shadow Balls as Wolf also fire his blaster, which Zidane and Tidus leapt and jumps to avoid each one.

Noctis and Meta Knight clashed swords as they counter and block each strike as Vaan came to aid him but Ridley grabbed his face and drags him to the ground.

The Warrior of Light and Firion leaps from Bowser's flames and tried to strike only for Bowser to use his Shell Spin to knock them all back.

Cloud block Ganondorf's sword with his own as the two locked blade and Cloud knowing how Smash fights works leaps over Dark Pit's strike which tried to attack him from behind, before the dark angel block Sora's keyblade.

As the Warriors of Materia battled against the Smash Villains, the Smash Heroes watch on in confusion.

_"Mario… what do we do?"_ Yoshi asked.

"I have not met Cloud's new allies before but they seem to be warriors of honor." Marth said.

"It's true. I know them well." Eight said.

"Then we must navigate this crisis by aiding them." Mario said getting no objection from the others.

Cloud and Lightning crashed to the ground and tried to rose as Ganondorf and Wolf raise their weapons to finish them, only for Link and Fox to suddenly strike, slashing Ganondorf with the Master Sword and kicking Fox several times sending them back. Mewtwo came towards them and tried to slash them with his claws as both Link and Fox simply avoided before Mewtwo get shocked from behind by Pikachu.

Bowser charged at both Warrior of Light, Cecil and Kain, only for Mario to grab Bowser's tail, spin around and throw him.

"You're aiding us?" Kain asked as Luigi rushed to his side and said. "Well, you are Cloud's allies."

"Hope you guys don't mind us aiding you." Samus said as she lunged her blast shot at Ridley, dealing enough damage for the Space Pirate to release his hold over Vaan.

"Hey, you guys are pretty good. Thanks." Zidane said taking Pikachu's side.

K Rool snarled as he launched himself at Squall again, only for Donkey Kong to punch him in the face.

Kirby saved Noctis and Bartz by kicking Meta Knight away.

"Persona!" Joker called out, calling his Persona Arsene and striking at Dark Pit as Pit followed up with his light arrow.

"Hadoken!" Ryu called firing his blue fireball along with Mario's fireball and Terry's Power Wave hitting Bowser back.

"So these guys are on our side. Cool." Onion Knight said as he and Ness stood back to back and grin at each other while Isabelle treated Terra's injuries.

"Some unknown allies they may be but they are strong in their own rights." Shantotto said watching from the sidelines as Krystal and Yuna use their staffs to fend off Dark Samus while Zelda and Tifa came to their aid and knock them back.

Cloud and Link then slashed Ganondorf back with their swords causing all the villains to skid back knowing they have no chance of fighting many heroes at once.

"That is enough, Ganondorf. Call off the meaningless attack." Zelda ordered.

But then they all avoided blue shards as all leap away as Squall recognise a familiar time witch in front of a portal.

"Ultimecia."

"Ganondorf, everyone, this way!" Ultimecia called as the Smash villains take that as a sign to retreat as they ran through the portal as Ultimecia followed after them and the portal closes.

"Now what is that witch up to this time?" Tifa asked.

"Whatever it is, we can assume Kefka and the others are involved too." Terra said.

"Allies of Cloud Strife." All heard Mario said as the heroes of Smash goes up to them as Mario add. "I am Mario, one of the fighters of Super Smash Bros."

"I heard of it." Warrior of Light said. "It was a tournament like based world that took five cycles before it became this world."

"Huh? You mean… this is Smash world? But it seem so different?" Pit asked.

"Everything changed after our victory over Galeem and Dhakron" Cloud explained "Shinryu took the lives of Master and Crazy Hand and took the smash world and recreated into this new world: the cycle of the war of the gods. We fought in fourteen cycles till we defeated Shinryu, but now someone else is making us fight again and this time brought you all here too."

The Smash heroes were stunned by this latest news.

"_That cannot be…_" Kirby said in poyo tongue.

"Smash Bros world... is gone?" Terry asked making Ryu add in response "And restored to a world based on war?"

"What's Super Smash Bros?" Noctis asked Cloud.

"It's a tournament on this world hosted by Master and Crazy Hand. I'll explain about it past when we return to Materia." Cloud told him.

"_Materia?_" Pikachu asked in Poke tongue.

"She's the new Cosmos. The goddess of light. She might have the answers we seek" Firion explained.

"Everyone, be assured. We all fought alongside Cloud before." Lightning said to the Smashers "For we now have a common cause, in defeating our enemies and solving this time changing crisis."

"Agreed." Samus said, thinking logically, not minding working alongside others like Pikachu, but Ridley was another story.

"We'll go with you back to Materia." Link said, before he suggested. "Perhaps it would be best we all stick together till we know what happened here."

"Good. Now, let us go." Warrior of Light said as he and the other warriors of light lead the Smashers towards the tower with blue light at the top, where a new cycle was about to begin.

**A/N: I hope this is a good start. Will do more once I heard your views on reviews. Thank you.**


	2. Alliances

Chapter 2: Alliances:

In the Emperor's Castle, The Smash Villains were still trying to figure out what was going on as the former warriors of Spiritus were seen with them.

"The hell is going on? We just defeated Galleem and Dhakron and then this happened?" Bowser questioned, before adding with a continued irritance. "And how the hell did Smash Bros get disbanded?!"

"Ah, don't be grumpy. Here you can do whatever you like. Destroy all your like!" Kefka offered with a cackle.

"That's one sick clown." Wolf commented, not speaking to anybody particular, but more speaking his mind.

"You have travelled many years into the future, and thanks to a certain new entity, the past and future of this world have been combined." The Emperor informed, surprising many of the villains and leaving some with questions.

"The future you say?" Ganondorf asked, sounding most interested, before adding "So this world of Smash became a new world based on the conflict between gods did you say?"

"One of discord and harmony?" Mewtwo added, wondering if humanity and all those he despised had been extinguished from this future.

"Yes. Now, two opposing gods now governs this world. But we defeated Shinryu, the dragon who asbrobs life cycles which repeats for fourteen times." Garland said, before adding. "This new one is the fifteenth in line."

"Fifteenth cycle?" K. Rool asked with shock and confusion in his tone, before Adryn cut in and spoke his mind. "Some of us are still new here but we are adapting quite nicely"

"Smash Bros only lasted for five cycles." Ridley said, showing that despite his dragonic appearance, he could indeed speak English, shocking many Smash Villains, while Sephiroth remained stoic and then told him. "Consider this your sixth cycle now, and the last."

"And what's up with these dull ones?" Wario asked as he noticed the distant forms of Golbez, Kuja, Jecht and Snow, waving his hand and even pulling faces around the four, but found they didn't even flinch.

"I put them under my control to prevent any betrayal." A being informed, where all saw a humanoid figure that had bright coloured wings that spurt from their back, a suit made of dark tentacles wrapped around their being, while its eyes shone with a terrible purple.

"I am Galkron." The being said, allowing all to know its name. "Them and the previous warriors of darkness are under my protection, as much is yours."

Sensing something about this entity, Meta Knight had to ask. "You look familiar, but have met before?"

"You need not know whom I ask. However, I came to you, the Smash of Evil, to help me create this New Era." Galkron said in reply.

"A New Era?" Wolf questioned.

"Think of a world where there are no rules to follow, no gods. You can do all you desire, world domination, time compression, revenge, void, elimination of mortals, the lot." Ultimecia cut in.

"So we can do whatever we desire? No heroes to stop us?" Bowser asked hopefully, already imagining the wicked deeds he could do as he thought 'From writing my name in wet cement to blasting a whole town to bits with Bob-ombs, whole kingdom to conquer, the world will be mine.'

"There are a few 'heroes' to worry about here though." Dark Pit then pointed an obvious annoyance, causing Vayne to say nonchalantly. "Patience, my new friend. They will be dealt with, one way or another."

"Leave it all to myself, Venant and my allies." Vayne then said as he looked over his shoulder, some thinking he was speaking to himself, but others with more magical prowess could sense another being within the room.

"He has this giant hourglass which he could use to merge time and space, he could even control it." Cloud of Darkness then explained.

"So in other words, you can wipe that annoying Pikachu and his friends from this world forever?" Mewtwo asked, expressing the faintest shred of hope within his cold expression.

"Yes, but it requires patience." Galkron said in reply, facing the others and asking. "While I do the hourglass to permanently change the world. Can I trust all of you to back me up?"

Most of the Smash villains smirked darkly as Ganondorf turned and said with an evil smile "We shall."

At Materia's Tower

"I swear to god I am losing it!" Ace let out, feeling frustrated at the craziness that seemed to be happening, where he then questioned. "Can someone, anyone, please explain to me what the hell was going on?"

"Right?! Shulk has the Monado's foresight and we've been in the future for two hours, and we haven't seen one jetpack. Not one!" Luigi joked, only to cause Ace to groan in reply.

"Now is not the time to joke, Luigi. This is serious. I need to find a way of getting my foresight working again so I can figure out who's behind all of this" Shulk said, his tone serious as he continued to focus his power with the Monado, but got little to no results.

"I agree. We have to find who is behind all of this and stop this" Kain then said, holding his spear in place.

"It's hard to believe many other worlds exist apart from our own." Tifa commented as she has a friendly talk with Zelda, where the princess of Hyrule nodded and said in reply. "I cannot believe you fought here for 14 cycles now. It must be so harsh."

"I still cannot believe Smash Bros is really gone." Samus confessed, disengaging her Varia Armour and leaving her in her Zero Suit as she turned her attention and spoke to Lightning, finding a respect for the pink haired warrior and saying. "Replaced by this unforgiving world where gods force you to fight each other, that is unforgivable."

"Yeah. But also to maintain harmony and discord in this world, so there are lots of good vs evil battles." Lightning said in reply. "First lot of cycles sacrifices our memories of our current worlds. But we still retain them in the last one."

"You mean you fought in last cycles without memories of your own world?" Pit questioned with obvious shock, where Vaan nodded and said in reply. "Yeah. But our memories are back to normal now, along with the memories of this world."

Sighing sadly, Vaan looked to the sky and said. "I just hope one day we'll be free and that I can go back to my world, back to Penello."

Feeling empathy for the potential Sky Pirate, Pit set their hand on Vaan's back, just before the door open and the Warrior of Light, Mario, Cloud and Link walked in the room, having just spoken to the goddess, Materia, and leaving them to talk to Rosalina alone, where Mario said in sadness. "So it's true... Smash Bros is disbanded..."

"After Galeem and Dhakron went down, you all returned to your respective worlds, leaving the dragon Shinryu to remodel the world into the one we are in now." Warrior of Light explained.

"Yeah, about that...?" Terry asked as he and Ryu walked up to them, wanting some further questions answered. "How come Cloud still stuck around huh? How come he keeps fighting here and we wound up getting send home?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing, Terry." Ryu said with an amused chuckle.

"I was first summoned here by Chaos to aid in discord but when Tifa came around, I ended up betraying him which almost cost me my life. Cosmos saved me and recruited me to her side afterwards. Due to my service to harmony, Materia summoned me back afterwards." Cloud said.

"And since Cloud's a verteran to both sides of Smash and Materia, I guess we should count on him for information and guidance." Mario suggested.

"I cannot believe how the world changed without us over the years." Link said, before he had to ask. "So you had just finally defeated this Shinryu dragon character huh?"

"Yes, and he was a pain too." Noctis said in reply. "And just when we are about to go home."

"Maybe so. But we get to meet new allies to aid us in this new conflict we're about to get ourselves into." Eight added, feeling he can trust his new allies for what to come.

Speaking what was on his mind as he looked at his love, Fox said. "Krystal, I can't believe you were sent here too. I know you only fought as an assist trophy, hey, you were even used to beat my butt a few times, but things are getting pretty dangerous now that you are a full fledged fighter here."

From Fox's concern and continued care for her, Krystal smiled and said with care and reassurance. "I'll be alright, Fox. No need to be overprotective of me."

"I'll try." Fox replied as he set his hands around Krystal's waist, looked into her eyes and told her. "But I cannot help but look out for you. You mean the world to me."

Focused more on their situation than Fox and Krystal's moment, Sonic said. "I cannot sense Snake, Bayonetta, Simon, Ritcher or Banjo in this world, but I do sense Megaman and Pac Man are hanging around."

"We'll find them in due time." Sora said, taking some command as he instructed. "Some of us will go on a search party and find them."

"Thanks. You lot are a nice people." Ness declared with a smile.

"We care for our allies." Ramza told him in reply.

Nearby, Pikachu, Isabelle, Kirby and Yoshi were having a chat of their own, drinking hot chocolate Isabelle had made to show her kindness and help comfort her allies in their troublesome time.

"_Weird isn't it? Smash World change to this world?_" Yoshi asked, causing Kirby to stare at Yoshi and let out. "_That's what weird?_"

"_That, and having met a lot of warriors from Cloud's universe._" Yoshi added.

"I know, but how could smash bros ever get disbanded?" Isabelle questioned, trying to be strong, but found doubt consuming her as she said. "I might never get to see the mayor again."

"_At least he's safe back in his world. And while our fight is just beginning, so long as we fight as a team, we'll all go home soon_." Pikachu assured in reply, putting his hand on her back to comfort her, causing Isabelle to smile, trusting Pikachu's words and finding his cute smile endearing.

"Excuse me guys?" Bartz cut in as he, Terra and Zidane approached the group, before asking. "But did any other warriors apart from yourselves made it here also?"

"_Well, Pikachu can tell that Lucario is here, thanks to the bond they share, so he'll find her in no time._" Kirby said, before adding with some reluctance."_And although Peach, Palutena, Ike, Roy, Young Link and Lucas seem to be around here as well, we don't know where they are right now._"

"So we have to find your missing friends first?" Terra asked, thinking for a moment and suggesting. "Some of us should go to help you find your friends, while the rest of us try and stop the villains."

"_Yes. I cannot believe I have to fight Mewtwo again. Still, it can't be helped. No matter what I can't let him destroy all the humans in this world or any._" Pikachu said, his noble words causing Zidane to nod, respecting Pikachu, before saying. "Don't worry, Pikachu. We'll settle this together."

"So we're up against the villains? I fear Ganondorf might be up to something." Link commented, his words causing Cloud to nod, knowing they both shared a nemesis of great power and evil. "And if Ultimecia is aiding them, then Sephiroth and the others are not too far behind."

"And what's more, more of our friends appear too." Cecil said, to which Rinoa questioned. "So who are we trying to save this time?"

"Freya, Vincent, Quistis, Auron, Gladio and Hope." Onion Knight said in reply.

"Then we need to find them and save them before the manakins get to them first." Squall stated.

"Manakins?" Ness asked confusion.

"There are copies of crystal armies controlled by the evil forces." Firion explained in reply. "I saw one not too long ago but that was accompanied by someone who looked like Mario but he wore different colour clothing and has red eyes."

"Puppet Fighters? The same ones that Galeem and Dhakron made?" Pit questioned, causing Tidus to nod."Yeah, that's right."

"Puppet Fighters… then Galeem and Dhakron must be back." Mario said with some dread.

"But how?" Donkey Kong asked who then pointed out. "We saw them both meet their ends."

"The two might have survived or they could've been resurrected." Rosalina suggested, just as she and Materia entered the room, with Materia adding. "And I bet they are up to no good."

"I cannot contact Spiritus about this but if they are back, then they must be stopped." Materia then said sadly, turning to the heroes and heroines, where she pleaded. "Warriors of both Harmony and Smash, I ask of you all. Save your friends and find the cause of this evil threat. The fates of both worlds lies with you all."

"So we're teaming up?" Noctis asked, his question making Sora smile and say. "Of course. I always like making new friends and we get to learn more about our own different worlds."

"Sounds good to me too." Eight said in agreement, while Joker nodded.

"Then we'll spilt up and we do our part. Mario, Cloud, Link, Tifa, Zelda, Lightning, Samus, Noctis, Shulk and I will form one team and find out what the villains are up to." Warrior of Light said.

"And I'll take Terra, Bartz, Pikachu, Isabelle, Kirby, Yoshi and Vaan to find Freya and the others." Zidane said, taking command with no objections.

"Krystal, Yuna, Tidus, Firion, Donkey Kong and I will form a team also. We'll find clues on what happened here." Fox said, forming his own team.

"Squall, Ness, Onion Knight, Locke and I will set off on our own quest to find the summons." Rinoa then said, before Cecil added. "Leave the other half to me, Kain, Y'shtola, Ace, Pit, Luigi, Inkling and Marth to track down this Master Hand the Smashers told us about."

"And I guess that leaves me, Sora, Sion, Ryu, Joker, Eight, Terry and Sonic." Ramza said simply.

"Shantotto and I will watch over Materia and keep things occupied here." Rosalina said with a smile, where her Luma jumped around her, cooing happily to be with its mother figure, while also willing to lend its power should Rosalina need it.

"Alright, everyone. Warriors of Harmony and Smash now come together and let's put things right once and for all. Let's-a Go!" Mario called as all nodded and ready to set out into the merged worlds and set things right.


End file.
